Madagascar 5: the wrath of Dubois
by 119365AlexTheLion
Summary: After avoiding being sent back to Madagascar, Alex thinks that for once his friends and him are safe, but he is sadly mistaken. Alex X Gia mainly.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**Sorry it took me so long to start this book, AP chem and us history have been assinging a lot of homework, not to mention that I have robotics, and I had the flu, so in a word "fun". **

Alex was more nervous than he thought was possible. He and Gia had gotten to know eachother very well in the month since the challenge, they tried to not talk about it. They had gone on countless dates, and Alex wanted to be with her every second of the rest of his life. Alex finally arrived at his destination, Vitally's car. He raised his hand and knocked. "Come in" Vitally said in a heavy Russian accent. Vitally was like a brother to Gia, when he had thought that Alex had betrayed her he had almost killed him. Alex opened the door "vat is it?" Vitally said eyeing Alex in a suspicious manor. "Hi Vitally" Alex said waving, he laughed nervously. "Vat do you vant" Vitally said, it was more of a statement than a question. "I have been getting to know Gia for a long time..." Alex started. "Nyet!" Vitally screamed. "It's not your choice, it's Gia's" Alex replied. "Fine, if Gia says yes uou have my blessing" Vitally said. "Oh thank you!" Alex said excitedly, and then hugged Vitally. Vitally roughly pushed him away. "You are velcome" Vitally grumbled. Alex ran out of Vitally's cat jumping for joy.

Dubois sniffed the air. The lion was still in New York, and he had decided to stay with the circus. Dubois saw the whole performance inher mind. "You should have killed me when you had the chance lion" thought Dubois. She grabbed a poster advertising for the challenge. "I will find you, and this time your head will be mine" Dubois thought walking towards a small forest of to the side of New York.

Alex walked over to the trapeze. Wow he thought, watching Gia do flips on the trapeze. She was so graceful, so beautiful, so, perfect. "Gia" Alex said "could I talk to you for a moment?". Gia jumped down into the net giggling "sure". She sat beside him silently waiting. Now Alex was starting to have second thoughts, what if she said no? It would surely be the end of him. He gulped and pushed those thoughts aside, and got up the courage. Alex took one more deep breath then he got down on one knee in front of Gia and said "Gia we have came a long way, faced many challenges that seemed impossible, but they were not, when we were together. Gia you are the love of my life, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Gia will you marry me?". Gia had tears in her eyes, "yes! Of course!" Gia said. She ran over to Alex, threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she pulled away, they were both smiling and blushing. "I should probably get back to practice". "Ya" Alex said, laughing awkwardly. Gia started practicing trapeze again. "I have to go tell Marty" thought Alex running towards Marty's car. Everything was perfect.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review:-)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Talk

**I realized I forgot to nname the last chapter but it is named now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Alex ran up and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds, and then knocked again. Still no answer. Alex slowly opened the door "WHAT!" Alex thought, "Marty was still sleeping, ok he might have an excuse, seeming it was 6 o'clock A.M., but everyone else was already up". Alex decided he wanted to be nicer than the last time he had woken up Marty. He crept quietly over to bed, carefully picked up an extra pillow and smacked Marty with it. "Im awake! Really Alex? I havn't even gotten you back for the last time yet" Marty said yawning. "I had to tell you something important about Gia" Alex replied. Marty said "fine, if it really is important I will fogive you for this time. I am still going to get revenge for the last time though". Alex and Marty laughed. He got out from under the blankets and sat next to Alex on the end of the bed. "So you know how I kind of like Gia right..." Alex started. "Kind of? She is all you ever talk about, you are obsessed with her " said Marty interrupting. "Anyway...I love Gia, there happy" Alex said. "Extremely" Marty replied sarcastically. "I finally got up the courage to ask her to marry me, and guess what?" Alex asked. "She said...no" Marty replied. "No, she said yes". Alex said. "I already knew that I was just playing with ya" Marty said punching Alex in the shoulder playfully. Marty then said "congrats" and hugged Alex. "Oh I almost forgot" Alex said "I want you to be my best man". "I wouldn't miss it for the world, okay mabey for the entire world, lets be reasonable" Marty left Marty's car chuckling.

Dubois scanned the rrailroad tracks again. It made no sense the scent ended here, but there was no circus. Mabey she had followed the wrong trail, but she knew she had smelled lion. "I hate that lion" Dubois muttered under her breath. She had to think of an alternate way to track the circus. Of course! It was so simple, look for somthing advertising there next show. "Back to New York City" she yelled at the other animal control officers. They all hopped on there mopeds and sped off.

Gia was beyond excited, she had been waiting to hear that question since they had saved Alex and his friends from the zoo. She had to tell Stepheno. She finished a flip, gracefully landing in the net and then sped off to Stepheno's car. She knocked. "Come-a in" said a happy voice. Gia opened the door. "Oh-a Gia I am so-a glad to see you" Stepheno said. Gia giggled "Stepheno you will never guess what happened to me this morning". "Are you-a hurt?" Stepheno asked with concern. Gia laughed "no Stepheno I'm fine, Alex asked me to marry him!". "Oh-a, that is-a great-a news" Stepheno replied "does Vitally know yet?". "Oh my gosh" Gia said "I don't think he knows". "Bye Stepheno". "Bye-a Gia". Gia ran towards Vitally's car, but right before she reached it she ran straight into Alex, who just came out of Marty's car. "I'm so sorry Alex" Gia said, helping him off the ground.

Alex laughed "no need to apologize, that was my fault". He brushed himself off "so where are you going in such a hurry?". Gia answered "I was going to go tell Vitally that you proposed to me, and that I said yes". "Wow, what a coincidence, I was just going to go tell him the same thing" Alex said. He grabbed her hand and they walked off towards Vitally's car together.

**Please review:-)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Talk With Vitally

**I'm so sorry this took so long I just have not had time to write this. Thanks for waiting. **

They reached Vitally's car. Alex asked "do you want me to stay outside while you talk to him?". "Of course not" Gia replied giggling "we should do this together as a couple". She kissed Alex, he laughed and knocked on the door. "Vat is it?" Said Vitally, in a muffled voice. "Its me and Alex, we have to tell you something important" Gia said. "Come in" Vitally said. Alex opened the door and walked in, followed by Gia. "It is nice to see you Gia" Vitally said eyeing Alex suspiciously. "Vitally, Alex asked me to marry him and I said yes". A look of surprise crossed his face, but he recovered faster than Alex thought he would. He had been expecting this. "That is great news, vy don't you let me and Alex talk" Vitally said. Gia kissed Alex gently on the cheek, and walked out the door. "Do you truly love her?" Vitally questioned Alex. "Of course I do, she is the only person I have ever loved, she is the only person I will ever love". "If you ever hurt her in any vay I vill skin you alive" Vitally said picking up two knives and rubbing one against the other fot effect. Alex gulped "of course". "Gia, can you come in here?" Vitally asked. Gia opened the door again, and skipped happily over to Alex's side. "I vill take care of organizing the vedding" Vitally said. "Thank you Vitally" Gia replied gratefully "come on Alex lets go practice our act some more". They walked out, Alex sighed, that had gone way better than he had expected.

Dubois looked around and sniffed. Nothing again! She sniffed again, hold on a second. "A lion, with to much conditioner in his mane. Alex." He was camped a few miles up the train tracks camped out. The sun started to set. Good she could make her attack under the cover of darkness. "Let's move" Dubois said snd jumped on her moped. She sped off followed by the rest of her team. It ended tonight.

Vitally sat on his bed watching Alex and Gia through his window. Vy had she chose him? He could never trust that lion, not after he had betrayed them the first time. He needed to take a walk to think. He watched Alex and Gia walk into Alex's car. Vitally got up and walked out the door. He was walking towards the forest when he heard a voice say, "hi-a Vitally where are you-a going?" Stepheno said. "Oh, Stepheno, I just needed to take a valk". "Can-a I come-a with you?" Stepheno asked. He couldn't say no to that face. "Of course Stepheno" Vitally said. Stepheno and Vitally walked down a path into the forest. "Stepheno do you trust Alex? " Vitally asked. "Alice saved-a my-a life, and-a the circus" Stepheno said "why-a?". "Oh no reason" Vitally replied. They walked into the forest for about another half hour. They finally turned around. "Don't you-a think-a Alice and-a Gia are perfect-a for eachother" Stepheno asked right before they entered the camp. Vitally didn't answer. "Vita...". Vitally put his finger in front of his mouth. He was looking at a figure creeping through the camp towards Alex's car Dubois was back.

**Please review:-)**


	4. Chapter 4 Dubois!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for correcting my typo in the title:-)**

Alex lay with Gia, she had fallen asleep, but hr was still up. He was nervous about if he would be able to be the perfect husband. He rolled over and got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out his collection of photos, of him and Gia. Gia and him doing trapeze, Gia laughing, right after the circus had saved him and his friends from the heard a twig crack. He heard Vitally's voice scream "Alex! Get out of there, Dubois is coming!". Alex didn't move, how had she gotten back? He ran over to the bed and picked up Gia. He saw Vitally running to take on Dubois. "Vitally!" He yelled "you cant take her on your own! wake up the rest of the camp!". He saw Vitally turn and run for the penguin's car. His scream woke up a very surprised Gia. "Wha...whats going on?" Gia asked in a groggy voice. Alex set Gia down on her feet. "Dubois is back!" Alex answered. "What!" A fully awake Gia said. Alex peeked through the blinds on his window. Dubois had almost reached his car, along with four other animal control officers. They had to get out but how. "Gia, stay here" Alex said "I am going to run out of here into the forest, they will follow me not you". "No!" Gia replied "I won't let you do this". "Gia you have to trust me" Alex said pleadingly. "Ok" Gia replied. Alex ran over to the door of the train car, he opened it and ran for the forest, away from Dubois, and Gia. Suddenly an animal control officer was in front of him. He did a front flip over the guard, dodging a flying tranquilizer dart. "Don't let him get away!" He heard a very angry Dubois yell. He had to keep running, he couldn't be captured again.

Vitally ran with the penguin's, the rest of the circus towards Alex's car. Vitally saw that the door was open and heard crying from inside the car. It was to silent, he ran towards the car faster than the rest yelling "Gia! Are you there!". No answer, he burst through the open door to find Gia curled in a ball on the floor crying. "Gia are you alvright? Vere's Alex?" Vitally asked. Gia replied through the sobs "H-he l-l-led them a-away to p-p-protect m-me". Vitally tried to comfort Gia, he hugged her, rocking her back and forth. "Vere did they go?" Vitally asked. "t-the f-forest?" Gia replied. Skipper said "we will break into three search and rescue teams", pointing to the third to the right he said "team alpha, you will search the North-West region", pointing to the third in the middle "team bernard will search the North quadrant", pointing to the remaining animals he said "team charlie will search the North-East part of the forest, lets move, move, move!". the animals all left to search the forest except Stepheno, Vitally, and Gia. "don't-a you-a worry, Alice will-a be-a fine" Stepheno said. Mabey I have not been giving Alex enough credit thought Vitally.

**The review's I got made me have to wwrite these two chapters, especially after the long wait between chapter 2 and 3. Remember, if you want anything to happen in the story PM me. I will be sure to give you credit. **


	5. Chapter 5 To Africa

**Sorry for the long wait, but I appriciate your reviews and critiques, please tell me if there are sny other iimprovementsuou want me to make.**

Alex breathed heavily. He hadlets splitbeen running for a while before he had found a grove of bushes to hide in.

"I lost them" thought Alex, peeking around the side of the bushes.

He let himself relax a little and steadied his breathing. Suddenly he heard a twig snap, his body tensed up as he could hear footsteps slowly advancing towards his hiding place. "Its over" Alex thought "if only i could see Gia one last time".

He felt a hand on his shoulder andlooked up. "You scared me to death, vat vere you thinking?" Vitally asked, as he helped Alex up.

"I thought you were Dubois" Alex said angrily. He had scared him half to death.

"Guys" Private said "we need to get going before Dubois does return".

Kawalski replied "Private is right, according to my calculations Dubois will arrive here on thirty seconds".

"In that case" said Skipper "lets split".

They all turned and ran at breakneck speed back to the caravan of cars.

"Alex you are okay!" Said Gia as she ran up to Alex. She hugged him tightly and kissed him all over.

"I missed you to but I would do it again to keep you safe" Alex said hugging her back.

"As much as I love teary reunions" Skipper said "we need to come up with a plan to hide from Dubois".

Stepheno came barreling toward Alex "Alice I-a missed you-a so much". He knocked Alex off his feet. Both Alex and Gia were laughing uncontrollably.

"Now is not the time Stepheno" Skipper said angrily "we are trying to figure out how to escape from Dubois".

Vitally spoke next "vy don't ve go to alex's home in Africa, she vould never expect vat".

"That's a great idea Alex" Gia said "I have always wamted to meet your parents". She had an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"I second the idea" Alex replied, "but where will we get the money to fly us all to Africa?"

Don't you worry my compadre I have a foolproof plan to secure us a couple of tickets back to that island we escaped from." Skipper said in a cocky voice. Everyone gathered closer "Rico" on command Rico shot out of his mouth a replica of all the animals and the airport.

"When did you make those?" Asked Alex in a concerned tone.

"That is highly classified" replied Skipper indignantly. "Now here is the plan, me and the rest of my team will hide in this closet we will steal some tikets from passers by" he said pointing st a room in the northeast of the model. "Now you loverboy and grumpy will dress as tourists and walk down this corridor" he said moving the small figurines of Gia, Alex, and Vitally. Finally the rest of the circus will rendevou with Melman and Gloria at the luggage loading area, Any questions". Eveyone raised there hands "good then lets go".

Alex wentinto his car with Gia. "Wow somtimes he can be really pushie" said Gia.

"I know he can seem mean but he means well" Alex replied. The soothing sound of a train whistle floated on the air. It was still quite early but Alex felt tired. He decided to rest up before tomorrow.

Dubois heard the sound of a train whistle "so you are going to run, i will find you, I will always find you".


End file.
